Last Confrontation
by LESSmiserable
Summary: Alpha Javert and Omega Valjean, Valjean and Cosette get into trouble and Javert comes to help does he succeed? (Established Relationship) Valvert


**Last Confrontation**

Javert rushed down the streets of M-Sur-M. Jean Valjean had long since been pardoned of his crimes and remained the Mayor of the town. Javert could not help but feel a certain admiration for the once convict turned mayor of a prosperous town and for that specific reason remained as head Inspector. Eventually their relationship grew and he was no longer just Valjean's subordinate they bonded and Javert became his Alpha.

Valjean was missing and there was a great deal of evidence that suggested he and there young daughter, Cosette were kidnapped by the Patron-Minette. Recent discoveries identified the location of the notorious gangs hideout. The police were on their trail but Javert ran ahead of the pack. Blame of the mayor's and his daughter's kidnapping sitting heavily on his shoulders. Javert rounded the corner the building just ahead was his immediate destination. He flung the front doors open and rushed in not waiting for backup.

He sensed his omega's presence. Javert didn't think twice about it he ran up the steps with adrenaline pumping his legs faster than he has ever tried to run before.

He made his way up the stairs into the open room that made up the entire upstairs. Valjean was the first thing he noticed he was bound to a chair and gagged. Thenardier smelling the alpha's presence turned around, his face was struck with horror as he noticed Javert standing in the doorway.

"Re-lease-HIM!", he ordered his voice growled with an anger that he never before encountered. Thenardier shook in his boots, terrified at the glare he was receiving from the inspector. Thenardier stood there a minute dumbfounded, when he finally registered the situation an evil grin swept over his face.

"The Alpha coming to save his Omega!", He cried nearly laughing. Thenardier was also an alpha, Javert could not order him around like a normal man. "Do you want to die, Inspector?"

Javert let the rage overcome his body, he rushed forward and struck the man knocking him onto his ass. He turned and released his mate from his bonds. "GO!", he ordered, "Find Cosette and get out of here!". Valjean ran out of the room following the natural order of his biology.

Before Javert could turn and face Thenardier he felt a sharp pain pierce his side. Javert unleashed the reserve of his rage, he turned around swiftly and grabbed Thenardier by the neck. He merely held him for a moment, he looked straight into his eyes. Thenardier understood he was not making it out alive, he decided he would not be the only one. Another sharp pain pierced the Inspector's side and with that he squeezed Thenardiers throat crushing the man's jugular and sending his soul straight to hell.

Javert released the body letting the limpness sag to the dirty ground. He came back to reality when he felt cold liquid rush down the side of his body. He looked down to see two holes appeared in his side and blood spewing out, too much blood. His vision was going blurry he needed to make it downstairs.

When he opened his eyes again he was in the middle of the street he had no idea how he managed to make it out of the building. He saw Cosette crying in the arms of a Duval, his partner, and Valjean sitting next to her being attended to by a doctor. Their eyes met and Valjean's face went flush. "Oh dear God!", he heard the man exclaim. He felt the heat of everyones eyes on him. Valjean got up and rushed to the man's side. Javert couldn't stand any longer. His knees buckled and gave way under him he clutched at Valjean's arms. Valjean sank with him onto the ground.

"Mon Ètoile!", he heard Valjean gasp, "stay AWAKE!", he ordered. Javert shook his head as Valjean laid him on the sidewalk.

"I can't", he said, "I am to tired", he smiled then coughed up blood and gasped for air that would not come, "Don't let her see". He breathed his last.

Cosette managed to wiggle out of Duval's arms as he was watching the heart wrenching scene take place. "FATHER!, PAPA!," she screamed provoking Valjean's attention as she ran towards the two men huddled on the floor. Fear ran through Valjean's mind he could not let her see this. He got up from his place and ran towards her lifting her up with ease and trying his hardest to make her unaware of the situation. "FATHER!", she screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! I WANT TO SEE FATHER!", she kicked but Valjean just pressed her tighter into his body.

He sank to his knees when he was far enough away for Javert's limp body the girl stopped fighting and they cried in each others arms.


End file.
